


The Storm

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: I am still in denial, I mean for pairing in City, M/M, because this is my favorite pairing, forever will be in denial, please don't remind me that James is gone now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and James were watching the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm

“It’s good that you arrived here before the storm started,” James said, while pouring the tea into a cup. “I don’t think you will enjoy being trapped in the middle of a storm, eh?”

Didn’t hear anything from David as a response to his words, James lifted his head, and turned his neck to look at David. The Spaniard was standing by the window, quietly looking at the storm. With his eyes gazing at the window, David had a contemplative look on his face. 

James’s lips formed a smile as he walked to the window, and stopped right next to David. He kissed the top of David's head. “Quite a big storm outside, eh? Good thing that you’re here, safe and warm…” he said.

David glanced at James, flashed a small smile before staring at the window again. One of his hand was on the glass of the window, while the other hand was hanging loosely on his side. James took David’s hand, and squeezed it gently before lacing their fingers together. 

“It’s…,” David paused, as if trying to find the right words. “It's fascinating. The storm.” He turned his head to look at James. There was an almost childlike expression on his face as he stared at James, a pair of captivating eyes, half-hidden behind his hair. James nodded and brushed David’s hair from covering his eyes.

David sighed, and went back watching the storm. For a while, there was only a comforting silence between them. In between the faint sound of the storm, there was only the sound of their steady breathing.

“What are you thinking?” James asked, stealing a glance at David.

David bit his lower lip, looking pensive while still having his eyes at the storm outside. “The storm,” he answered in a low voice. “Somehow, the storm reminds me of when I first came to England.”

James nodded again, waiting for David to continue.

David sighs. “When I first came, it’s like,” David’s hand moved from the window to wave vaguely. “I was suddenly trapped in the middle of a storm. Everything was happening, changing so fast. And I… I sort of felt like…overwhelmed?” He looked with questioning eyes at James. “Is that the word? Overwhelmed?”

“Yes,” James nodded. “I think I know what you mean,” he added in a soft whisper.

David gave him a quiet smile, as if he was relieved that James understand.

Both of them were looking back at the window. Trails of raindrops were running down the glass window.

“I felt that way too when I first met you,” James said, eyes still watching the branches of a tree outside swaying along the wind.

David turned his neck to look at James, looking a little bit stunned, and confused at the same time. “ _Que_?”

“You know,” James looks away from the window to stare back at David. “Before I met you, everything in my life was so normal, so organized, so…predictable.”

His lips curled up a bit, forming a smile. “And then I met you. And suddenly, I started to have feelings that I’ve never known I would ever have before. You just came, you just smiled at me, and suddenly, my world was upside down.”

James lets out a small laugh. “And believe me, for someone who has a reputation for being amazingly boring like me, _that_ , was overwhelming.”

David’s eyes light up as he curved a fond smile. Taking his hand away from the window, he cupped James' cheek and slowly tracing James’ jawline with his thumb.

“Are you still feeling that way? Overwhelmed?” he whispers.

“Sometimes,” James shrugged his shoulder lightly. “But in a better way.”

He lifted David’s hand that he was holding, and pressed his lips delicately on David’s knuckles.

“In a much better way,” he added.

David’s smile got brighter, and he rested his head comfortably on James’ shoulder. Having James next to him like this always gave him that comfortable feeling.

 _James was right_ , David thought quietly, as he let James wrapped his arm around his waist, and kissed his temple. _Even in the middle of a storm, as long as they were together, they will still be safe and warm._

 


End file.
